otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mohchi/Otogi Cool Card Log
List of Five-Stars #'Nue' (Lunch Summon, 8/18): The rumors are true, lunch summon while in the bathroom provides 5-stars #'Titanium Elf' (75 Mochi Barter, 8/31): My second 5-star, if possible, I will try to limit break her to get her passive #'Yamata-no-Orochi '(Orochi SCQ Event lvl 100 reward, 9/4): My first event 5-star demon, getting it was much more difficult than it used to be in the previous game #'Momotaro' (Storyline Reward, 9/7): Finally got to the end of the story, I hope that more 5-star demons will be made available this way #'Nurarihyon' (Jewel 10 Pack Summon, 9/23): Was actually hoping to get some event helpers since all of them have passives related to farming, but can't complain. All the rest were 3-star demons, because I've had horrible summoning luck and all I get are 3-star. #'Antikythera' (Lunch Summon 9/30; second copy 12/24, Xmas boosted summon): Another bathroom lunch summon, it realy does seem to be true, the only one's I've gotten from lunch summon were while I was on the toilet. #'Hermes Trismegistus' x2 (Jewel Tower Event Top Demon & Exchange Reward, 10/2): As the first tower style event this game has released, it was actually fairly easy to get to the top of the tower and get enough collectables to get a second copy. #'Luminous Pearl' x2 (Jewel Tower Event First Half and Total Ranking reward, 10/5): I feel like the ranking was definitely not as competitive as it used to be in the old game and in previous events, maybe because this demon is only decent, but I have her so I may as well use her especially since I unlocked her 2nd passive. #'Commodore Perry Demonic' x3 (Meiji Monster SCQ Boss lvl 80, 100 reward, 125 reward, 10/29): Glad the first 5-star unlock was reduced back to boss level 80, hoping to get 2 extra copies to get his passive. #'Excalibur '(Lunch Summon not Remembered): She's cool and all, but with Luminous Pearl she's not really needed, I could use some Anima melee demons at this point rather than healers. #'Mayflower '(Thanksgiving Beatdown Tower Top, 12/2): They really amped up the difficulty of towers this time, I did not end up using that many items except for when it was convenient or tactical, so it took me until second half to reach the top. #'Medusa '(Lunch Summon, 12/7, second and third copy 1/4): Summoned her while I was eating lunch at the food court, I am the king of phantoms in my guild. #'Gabriel '(Barter, 12/11): I'm a bit reluctant to trade for her since she needs 3 limit breaks to get her final passive, but I figured I'd have the time to save up enough mochi in order to get the copies I need if I find that the next barter demon is something I'm not interested in. #'Beethoven '(10x Summon, 12/21; second copy 12/24 Xmas Boosted Summon; third copy 1/17; fourth copy 1/23): Still hoping for some melee demons, but this was a pleasant surprise. I also can access his passive, which will be very useful. #'Mjölnir '(Lunch Summon, 12/23): Appreciated, but again where da melee at? #'Angra Mainyu' (Xmas Boosted Summon, 12/24): It's nice, but I have too many divina 5-stars as it is. #'Nyarlathotep '(Shadow Over Christmas Tower Top, 12/25): Merry Christmas! Not sure if I need her, but I'll take her #'New Years Game' (10x Xmas Boosted Summon, 1/5): Of all of the holiday limited summon, I probably appreciate this one most since it's a phantom healer. Now I just need a healer for my divina. #'Knecht Ruprecht' (10x Xmas Boosted Summon, 1/5): Love his art and passives, just a bit iffy on his skill target since it prioritizes healers. #'Kinoshita Masamune' (Invoker, 1/6): Yay! I finally have a 5-star melee anima. I will now save up mochi to get the next phantom in barter if it is melee, and try to have my first max limit broken demon. #'Asclepius '(Invoker, 1/11): Welp, I have a 5-star for every demon type and every demon class #'Belphegor '(New Year's Laziness SQC Boss Lvl 80 reward, 100 reward, 1/26): I don't know why I rushed so much, I had lots of potions and was close to a level up, so. Hopefully I can get a good ranking for Chronos. Event Progress #"Is this Destiny? Orochi on the Counterattack" (SCQ, 8/24~9/07) #*(FH) 4966, (SH) 7830, (Overalll) 7033, (Final Boss Level) 100, (Event Points) 29,491,841 #*5-star reached 11 days in #"Jewels and the Secret Workshop" (Tower, 9/28~10/12) #*(FH) 2483, (SH) 3525, (Overall) 2010, ( Event Points) 368,024 #*Helpers: Mammon (collectables) #*5-star reached 4 days in #"Meiji Monster on a Rampage" (SCQ, 10/26~11/09) #*(FH) 3671, (SH) 5917, (Overalll) 4971, (Final Boss Level) 125, (Event Points) 53,655,67 #*5-star reached 3 days in #"Thanksgiving Day Beatdown" (Tower, 11/23~12/07) #*(FH) 4130, (SH) 4530, (Overall) 4634, (Event Points) 276,563, (Collectables) 8681 #*5-star reached 9 days in #"Shadow Over Christmas" (Tower, 12/21~1/04) #*(FH) 4297, (SH) 6165, (Overall) 5988, (Event Points) 280,683, (Collectables) 8037 #*5-star reached 4 days in #"New Year's Tale of Laziness" (SCQ, 1/25~2/08) #*(FH) , (SH) , (Overalll) , (Final Boss Level) , (Event Points) #*5-star reached 1 day in Category:Blog posts